leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Veilstone Game Corner
|map=Sinnoh Veilstone City Map.png }} The Veilstone Game Corner (Japanese: トバリゲームコーナー Tobari Game Corner) is a Game Corner located in Veilstone City, Sinnoh. In the games In Korean versions of , due to the illegality of gambling in South Korea and the classifications standards of the , the slot machines were replaced with game machines. The dialogue and other text was also altered to remove references to the slot machines and their functionality. is instead given away at random by the Game Corner attendant as part of a TM promotion. These changes were later also made in European releases of Pokémon Platinum, as a result of changes in the classification standards at European Pokemon Platinum's missing Game Corner explained | GamesRadar, including in the United Kingdom English version. The music played here is similar to the one heard in real-life parlors. Slot machines There are sixteen slot machines in the Game Corner, with four of them having people already seated at them. Each spin of the machine takes 3 coins, which are inserted by pressing the X button. Reels will start spinning either when the D-pad is pressed down or the X button is pressed again. Y stops the left reel, B stops the middle, and A stops the right. Payouts Bonus Round As the game is played, occasionally a Poké Ball will roll up on the Touch Screen. They make the reels "sticky" and guarantee a win, whereas a win is normally impossible if a Ball does not appear. The type of win depends on the Ball: * : Three Poké Balls * : Three of something Random * : Three Replays * : Three Pikachu * : Three Moon Stones Randomly, a will pop out of the Poké Ball on the touch screen, and can be either a normal one, a one, or one that appears to be a ed . Which kind of Clefairy appears indicates how likely the Bonus Round is to repeat; a transformed Ditto indicates a lower chance to repeat, a Clefairy indicates a moderate chance, and a Shiny Clefairy indicates a high chance. If Pikachu appears after the round is complete, it will be more likely to repeat (it will be less likely to repeat if Clefairy appears again). Players must continue spinning the reels until they get a 100-coin bonus. The odds of getting the bonus seem to improve if the slots are activated to the beat of Clefairy's clapping. At this point the bonus round will begin. It only costs one coin to spin the reels while in the bonus round; after the reels begin spinning, the Clefairy will indicate which reel to stop first; left is Y, up is B, and right is A. Each time this is done correctly, three replays will be made possible, at 15 coins apiece. If the player does not follow Clefairy's instructions, but gets three of one image (including replays) coins will not be given. Each bonus round has 15 spins, meaning that a perfect one yields 210 coins. After 15 spins, the Clefairy will either stay for another bonus round or it will return to its Poké Ball and the bonus will end. This seems to be random. If ten or more bonus rounds are played in a row, the woman behind the counter will give as a prize after the first time this has been achieved. In order to obtain the TM, the player must lose a bonus round sometime after their tenth consecutive round; pressing Start to end the "Slot Session" will not count as having played 10 games in a row and will, in turn, not yield TM64. The TM is only given out once. Occasionally, the moon on the touch screen will glow red during a spin. Getting a replay when the moon is red makes Clefairy tired, so following Clefairy's instructions during a red moon makes the Bonus Round less likely to repeat. On the other hand, the moon may also occasionally glow bright white. Following Clefairy's instructions will guarantee that Clefairy will stay for another bonus round. Service counter The woman behind the counter to the left of the slots sells coins at the following rates: | }} Prize exchange Prizes are sold in the house to the right of the Game Corner. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items }} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Veilstone Game Corner first appeared in Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu I. wandered into it by accident, mistaking it for a hotel. In no time, she was sucked into the gaming, having to be forcibly dragged away by when he and came looking for her. Diamond proceeded to exchange the coins Platinum had won for a Zoom Lens. The next day, Maylene's father tried to talk Platinum, who was passing by, into trying the slot machines, but she refused. This is also the location where Diamond first encountered Team Galactic in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I while recovering the Pokédex Platinum had accidentally left behind. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl! Adventure manga The Veilstone Game Corner appeared in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2). At the beginning of the chapter, Hareta and Mitsumi were seen playing the slots. Hareta was winning trays full of Coins while Mitsumi couldn't win at all--a possible reference to the actual differences in luck between the slot machines in the games. At the end of the chapter, Hareta returned to the Game Corner only to find out that Mitsumi still hadn't won once, and was determined not to leave until she finally did. Trivia * The background music for the Veilstone Game Corner remixes part of the theme for the Rocket Game Corner. * The background music that plays when appears is a sped-up remix of the Mt. Moon Square background theme. The bonus round music further speeds it up. * Maylene's father can be met here. He says that nothing is going his way, and asks if the player is a Trainer or has battled the Gym Leader. Looker can also be found here both before the player has obtained the and after the Stark Mountain storyline. * The sign outside the Game Corner says to "Aim for an Explosion of Luck", as a pun on the TM64 prize; the woman behind the counter makes the same pun before giving the TM. ** After giving the TM, the woman says to keep playing for "another explosion of good luck". Despite this, she only gives TM64 once per save file. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Casino de Voilaroc |de=Schleiede Spielhalle |it=Casinò di Rupepoli |ko=장막시티 게임코너 Jangmak City Game Corner |es=Casino de Ciudad Rocavelo |vi=Trung tâm trò chơi Tobari }} References Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Game Corners Category:Platinum locations de:Spielhalle (Schleiede) es:Casino de Ciudad Rocavelo fr:Casino de Voilaroc it:Casinò di Rupepoli ja:トバリゲームコーナー zh:帷幕游戏城